


Whumptober 2019 23 - Bleeding Out

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Whumptober 2019 23 - Bleeding Out

Kai rushed to Tsubasa’s side, kneeling down by the unconscious ranger. He watched as the puddle of blood around his brother grow larger and larger. His other siblings finished off the Hades beast and circled around. “What do we do?”

“Put pressure on the wound,” Urara informed, “We need to get him to the hospital.”

“Will he even make it that long?” Houka sounded worried.

“Isn’t there a spell or something that can help him?!” Kai was close to tears, guilt filling his stomach. He took off his jacket and pressed it against the large slice across Tsubasa’s chest. The already red jacket staining darker as it quickly soaked with blood.

“Magic can’t solve everything,” Makito sighed, “but we need to call an ambulance, now.”

“I’ll call,” Urara spoke, trying to stay calm.

Houka was crying, a few tears streaming down her face, “What if we lose him too?”

“We won’t, we just have to believe everything will work out,” Makito reminded.

The next few hours were a blur to Kai as Tsubasa was rushed off to the hospital and Makito dragged him to get cleaned up. “We’ll be able to go as soon as everyone has showered and we’ve eaten something. We aren’t any use to him anyway if he’s unconscious.”

After a couple hours, Kai finally walked into Tsubasa’s hospital room, noting the paleness of his brother’s skin. “He’ll really be alright?”

A nurse nodded, “He just needs to rest for now. He might wake up soon, but he might not be totally conscious with the medicine in his system.”

Kai pulled a chair up next to the bed. After a while, Tsubasa started moving a bit. Opening his eyes, Tsubasa noticed his younger brother, “Kai?”

“Tsu-nii! You scared us,” Kai admitted.

Tsubasa struggled to take a deep breath, “Sorry.”

“Why did you do that? You took a hit that was meant for me,” Kai wondered.

“You’re my brother, Kai. It’s my job to protect you,” Tsubasa blinked slowly.

Kai gave a sad smile, “I don’t want you to protect me if it causes you this much pain. You almost bled to death and for a while I thought we were going to lose you.”

Tsubasa gave a rough chuckle, “Rather me than you.”

“Don’t talk like that, nii-chan.”

Tsubasa yawned in response before closing his eyes again, “Then I won’t say it, but it won’t stop me from protecting you.” By the time Kai responded, Tsubasa was already unconscious again, not hearing a word coming from his younger brother.


End file.
